greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Stone
History Origin The Memory Stone was a device that was created by the immortal race of beings that adopted the mantle of being the Guardians of the Universe. In terms of appearance, it resembled a small diamond that was able to be placed within the palm of an individuals hand. Due to its form, many mistook it for being an item of monetary compensation when in fact it had a much deeper purpose. It was not a stone of value but rather a stone designed for reflection as its facets not only reflected but stored memories themselves. This effectivelly allowed the Oans to store memories of events within the small frame of the crystal for further consideration and allowed others to witness the events that were locked within the stone. The Guardians great age that was attributed to their immortality meant that they were not prone to sentiment though they at times did make use of the memory crystals for certain events. One notable event stored on at least one memory stone were the tales of Meeno Monak who attempted to avenge his parents that were killed at the hands of the Z'Nang. During his battle against his enemies as a member of the Green Lantern Corps, Monak diverted a comet with the intention of destroying the Z'Nang homeworld only to learn from a Guardian that the inhabitants were innocent and helpeless before the tyranny of their leaders. This led to Monak diverting the comet but his act of bravery led to him being killed by the Z'Nang as a result. Krista X After Hal Jordan had a battle with the wizard Myrwhydden, the Guardians grew concerned over his mental state to the point that they orchestrated a psychodramatic test on the Green Lantern of Space Sector 2814. This led him to believe that a number of his fellow Green Lanterns which included Krista X being involved in a scenario where a revolt was staged against the Guardians of the Universe in order to claim great weapons stored on Oa. This trickery was to determine the loyalty of Hal Jordan and whether he was still fit to serve as a member of the Green Lantern Corps. An act that did not sit well with Krista X, a rookiee member that had only recently been inducted into the Corps. In disgust, she came before the Guardians of the Universe and announced that she would be resigning from her psot within the Green Lantern Corps. The Oans were willing to grant that request but only upon learning the reason for her doing so to which she responded that it was what she believed were cruel tests being conducted on the greatest Green Lantern in the Corps. Whilst she argued her position, the trio of Oans calm her and gave her a Memory Stone in order for some insight to be given to her on why they were conducting the psychological test. She initially mistook their actions as being some form of monetary payment though the Guardian in question revealed the true nature of the data storage crystal and claimed that it held particular memories that were inspiring. Upon witnessing the memories stored within the crystal, she contemplated the tales she had seen and spoke to Hal Jordan after his psychological exam was completed. She confessed her part in the test and whether she could live with such a treatment. Jordan confessed that he had learnt to live with it and if he had to do it again - he would do so twice as he was committed to the Corps. Notes *The crystal was not named in the issue and thus the name for this article is based on conjecture based on the dialogue between the Guardians and Krista. Trivia *Coming Soon Links *Coming Soon Category:Items